Moulin Rouge!
by Diediekill
Summary: Beep. Boop. Beep.


_**This story is about truth, beauty, freedom, but above all, love…**_

**Moulin Rouge!**

**Chapter I There once was a boy…**

Author's Note

This is my second try at writing a story. More than anything this is a side story, something that I will write on the side…well it actually means that I will be shoving out a update at least once a week, ha-ha…

I got the idea for this story on Tuesday when I was watching the movie Moulin Rouge…after I finished bawling my eyes out. I'm very emotional sorry, ha-ha. But yeah, I came up with the concept of this story from watching Moulin Rouge; now don't go thinking that this story is going to be exactly like the movie, all I just did was borrow some stuff here and there but this is story is going to be somewhat original…

Usually I write humor stories, so don't let this turn you off or anything, I can be a very funny person or a very depressing person, ha-ha, this story is exactly what it says above. This story is about truth, beauty, freedom, but above all, love…so enjoy the story.

Jiraiya rubbed his throbbing temples. He was in no mood for this, he realized sourly as he sat in the rumbling carriage. The wooden wheels hit a nasty bump that sent him flying and hitting the top of the carriage, he swore and rubbed the increasingly sized bump on his head. He was in no mood for this at all.

His sight wandered off into the distant sky, its grey lifeless clouds floated by, making him felt more depressed. Usually he was a cherry person, I mean he was the owner of the famous, the luscious Moulin Rouge! He had endless plot lines that he got from owning the place and not to mention all the beautiful ladies! He shifted slightly in his seat becoming less sad as he thought on.

His sight suddenly caught on to something ahead of him. He got up and poked his head out the window to get a better view. He saw before him a couple of men shouting angrily towards one another. The only thing that he caught was what made his heart instantly freeze.

"The demon brat went this way!" One of them slurred, obliviously drunk. No, Jiraiya was in no mood for this at all…

_Father, Father, Father_! He cried out in his mind, wondering if he could hear him. He looked around feverishly and concluded sadly that no his father did not. Glancing behind him he spotted the mob hot on his heels. He heard their curses and their shouts and he pushed his small frail body farther. Turing into a dark alley he prayed to God that this wasn't some dead end.

And for some strange reason it wasn't, thanking the heavens he cut into another alley. He hid behind a dumpster and shoved his small body into the side of it. Cowering and shivering he tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He was very good at making himself invisible. He went to the very corner of the inside of the dumpster; he had his back against the cement wall and his chest against the cold surface of the dumpster. Satisfied he waited on as he heard the mob come closer and closer…

"Where did the little devil go?" One of them shouted as he heard them pass by. Staying as small as possible he prayed that didn't find him.

"This way I think!" One shouted as he heard them run off. He held back in his whimpers afraid that maybe one of them was still there. He choked back his sobs and cowered behind the dumpster. As the minutes went on he thought over all that happen to bring him into this horrible mess…

Flashback

He stood behind the tall grey door and pressed his ears to the side hoping that he could hear something, that he could hear _anything_. Listening intently he heard someone moving behind the door. He felt this hope swell up inside him as he thought of who it might be that it could actually be _him_. He backed away from the door and grabbed a firm hold onto the golden handle and pulled with all his might, he struggled since he was so small but he still managed.

"Father!" He croaked as he ran in. He stopped in his tracks to see that the doctor was the source of the movement he heard from behind the door. He felt his body slump as he glanced up to him.

The doctor was a tall frail man, balding hair and thick black glasses he looked toward him shakily. He offered a small smile before motioning for him to come closer. He was confused by this since he was never aloud too close to the bed, where his father resided at. But he took that thought and shoved it to the back of his mind for the moment. Glancing toward the bed he saw the lump that was his father, he lay underneath all of the blankets.

He spotted the limp blond hair that lank down into his father's eyes, which he noticed were closed at the moment. He truly missed those eyes that always looked toward him with endearment and love. Those bright blue eyes that mirror his own, but now lately all he saw were a glazed look that held so much sadness and pain. He timidly made his way for the bed and looked up toward the doctor again.

"Can I?" He started but the doctor shushed him and pushed him forward. The last thing he saw of the doctor was his grim sad face before he was left all alone with his beloved father. He shakily stood to the side of the bed and reached forward and gently shook his father. "Father?" He murmured. His father's eyes opened and he turned his head toward him.

"Son…" He spoke tiredly. He shook his head, telling him he had his full attention. "You grown so big from the last…time…I saw of you…" When he spoke, his voice was shaking at some parts and with each shake his own heart pounded with pain for his father.

"Yeah…" He replied pathetically, offering a sheepish smile toward his father.

"Son, I love you with all my heart…you know that right?" His father reached a hand forward and ran his fingers threw his bright blond hair. He nodded his head numbly as he father continued. "That…I would do anything…for you…" He questioned to what his father was getting at. I mean he knew all that, there was no need to tell him, especially when it seemed that he had trouble saying it.

"I know that all Father, I love you with all my heart…" He grabbed his father's hands from the top of his head and held them to his chest.

"That's so good…to know…but understand…what's happening, I wished that it could change…"

"Heh, father don't worry you'll get better, it's a promise. I don't break promises…" A pained look crossed his father's eyes.

"Son, Naruto…I'm…so sorry…" His father's eyes closed as he started to cough violently. Naruto held his father's hand tighter.

"Should I get the doctor?" He asked glancing back toward the door, wondering if the doctor was close by. He glance back to see his father removed his hand from his grip and hold his face.

"There's no need, Naruto…"

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"No…"

"Then I should get the…" Before he could speak his father shushed him and shook his head.

"Naruto…I'm dying…" Naruto staggered back from his father, his eyes wide with shock. He was wondering if his father just said what he thought he just said.

"You…you…can't!" He shouted. He watched as his father flinched.

"I'm sorry…Naruto but I can't…I can't…"

"Don't talk like this! You can beat this, I know you, you can't leave me!" He fell limp against the side of the bed, tears wavering down his face as he clenched hard against the bed sheets. His father's hands gently took his, and pulled him back up. For what seemed like it could be the last time, his father's eyes became bright as he stared at him.

"Naruto, please be strong, for me. Don't worry because I'll always be by your side…I love you…Naruto…" With that his father's hands went limp and they fell against the bed sheets with a soft thud. He watched horrified as he saw his father's eyes close for the last time.

"Father?" He whimpered. "Father?" He felt the tears come once again. "Father!" He screamed as he shook him. He started to sob as he heard the door open behind him. He held desperately onto his father as he held him, his small shoulders shaking with every cry. He felt someone grab him and he screamed out as he was pulled off his father.

"Let go, let go!" He begged. "He can't be gone, he just can't! Let Go!" He cried out as he was taken from the room. He looked one last time at his father, as he was taken from the room. He watched the doctor as he checked his wrist, and then to sadly shake his head as he gently placed his father's hand back down.

"NO, NO, NO!" He cried and cried when suddenly he felt this pain as he was hit suddenly at the back of his neck, and then he entered the eternity of darkness that his life now was.

When he awoke he was laid down in his bed room. He looked around dazed and confused wondering to where he was. He remembered when he looked down toward his hands to realize how cold they really felt, like he just was holding something that was now gone.

"Father…" He murmured as he ran from his bed. He was still in the same clothes he had on yesterday. He wondered to himself that maybe what happened was all a bad dream. His heart pounded as he came closer and closer to where his father slept. He had to see him, once he saw him he knew that what had happen before was just some awful dream and that his father was alright and well. That he was _alive_.

The darken halls of the mansion sent shivers up his spine as he turned down the hallway to where his father's room was. He paused at the door and gulped down a sob that was threatening to overpower him. He pushed open the door which surprisingly wasn't all too hard to open since it was open slightly.

He walked into the room, but was slightly blinded when a flash of lightening obscured his view. He blinked rapidly waiting for everything to come back into focus and when it did he gazed towards the bed…to see it was empty.

His short legs guided him to the bed and he paused as his memory flashed to what happened, or that horrible dream that is what he wished it was. Running his small hands along the bedding he turned away from it because it just felt so cold, so sad. Holding his hand against his heart he turned away and ran to the door.

His father was not here, but that didn't mean that he wasn't in the mansion somewhere. He tore down the hallway, feeling slightly chilled as he felt something follow him, but he quickly ignored it when he thought about his father.

Running down the hard wooden stairs he ran into the living room. To be greeted by the dark, he gazed around to see the fireplace. To see the furniture untouched, but no sign of his father.

Running away from there he searched the whole bottom rooms of the mansion. He felt the darkness ebbed at him but he continued his search for his father.

"Father!" He called again. To only be answered back by the loneliness of the house. He slumped against the wall as he felt defeated, he checked every where but there was no sign of his father, nor anyone, no maids, no doctors…no nothing…

Just him.

He felt so alone and he slumped further down the wall and just sat there, with his head in his hands. He felt the tears come again and they wavered down his face. They ran down along his whiskered cheeks and he sobbed.

"Father…" He murmured. He felt sleep come toward him and when he was about to succumb to it he heard this noise. Fully alerted he stood up and listened intently for the noise he heard. It was a few minutes before he heard it again. "Father…" He whispered as he ran toward the noise. His tiny legs pumped faster and faster as he came closer to it.

When he finally found where it was coming from, the source. He paused at the dining room doors. The noise was coming from here. Gulping he felt it again…the hope that swelled up in his tiny chest as he pushed the doors open.

But for it to only shrink again at the sight that greeted him. Before him stood one of his butlers, Atrod, was his name. He was a mean man who always gave him looks that ran through him like a knife. Cold glares that he would only get from the outside world.

Naruto was only allowed in the mansion and the garden. He was absolutely forbidden to go outside the perimeter of the mansion because the outside world was dangerous. A few times he did go out into the city, when his father would take him out on business trips and stuff of that sort, but whenever he did go out. He was always greeted with icy stares and disgusted looks.

People would give him these looks like they absolute hated him, to why he never knew. He was a child, a child for heaven's sake. What on earth could he have ever done? Some one so innocent should never deserve such looks. But at times he ignored them because when the people who gave him those looks saw his father, they instantly looked away. Ashamed and scared for some odd reason, he was always safe with his father so there was no need to worry.

But as he looked toward Atrod, he did worry. The look he shot at him, made his body shake from fear. He whispered in the back of his mind for his father.

"I see that you are awake…" Atrod said icily he voice laced with venom, Naruto backed away from him.

"Where is everyone?" He questioned.

"Gone." He said simply as he turned from him and started rummaging threw something.

"Gone?" He asked. "What you mean?" Atrod scoffed at him as he eyed him up and down.

"Gone, left, no one left. Just me."

"Where's father?" He asked, not prepared for what he was to hear.

"Dead." Naruto eyes welled up and he shook his head. A deep pain stabbing him in his head as he shook.

"You're lying!" He yelled, his voice shaking with anger.

"Don't you dare yell at me you little brat!" Atrod thundered back. Naruto staggered back, scared now. "Your all alone now, you have no one left…and the person left to keep you doesn't even want your evil self!" Naruto eyes went wide as he felt the words hit him hard. Atrod started his way for him. "No one wants you…because of what you are…" He hissed as he advanced.

"Don't say that…stop it please!"

"You're all alone demon brat…" He was just a few feet from reaching him and Naruto stumbled backwards. "It's been your fault…"

"Get away!" Naruto tried to command but Atrod just grinned at him. Fear swelled up in his chest as he felt the bile rise in his throat. The look that Atrod gave him made him want to be sick. So much hate in those eyes, and rage. All of it was aimed at him.

"It's always been your fault…demon, I should just put you out of all of our misery." He threatened as he stopped just mere inches from him. Naruto felt the bile in the back of his throat. As he looked on horrified, Atrod raised his hand and landed a hit to his cheek. Naruto head swung back from the hit and he felt a throbbing sensation run along his cheek as he fell back to the floor. Terrified he picked his body from the ground while holding his swollen face and ran.

He could hear Atrod swearing at him and calling him awful names as he ran away. Naruto found his way to the front lobby and headed towards the front door, grabbing the handle he fled into the night, breathing heavily. That was only about two weeks ago.

And now he found himself in this new mess, it had already been several minutes and when he heard no voices, no angry shouts, or footsteps he pulled away from his hiding space and looked around. Satisfied that no one was around he crept along the walls and headed opposite of the way the mob went. Once around the corner he turned to a sprint.

Looking backwards just for one second he went colliding into someone, falling backwards he rubbed his slowly bruising arm since whoever he went running into was a strong and hard.

"Lookie here…" Naruto felt the once bile return…

"The demon brat went this way!"

Jiraiya rushed from the confines of the carriage and followed the mob. He followed their loud grunts and swears and found himself in an alley.

"Thought you could get away eh, brat?" He heard one of them say. Jiraiya felt himself shook; _don't tell me I'm too late_…

Jiraiya realized that as he got closer that most of these men were drunk; some were swaying and slurring their words and some looked close to passing out. He easily pushed threw the crowd to come across a horrid scene…

The man raised his fist and it connected with a tiny lump of mass that Jiraiya could only identify as a child, he saw as the child would cringe and try to shrink into a tinier ball. He saw the tousle of bright blond hair and just knew it was him, he felt his blood boil as he ran toward the one hurting the boy.

"Demon!" The man yelled once more before he was sent flying into a wall. The drunken gathering looked toward the one who went and did that and slowly started to back away at the sight of him. They all knew their place. "LEAVE, NOW! Before the lot of ya dies here and now!" He ordered and the crowd all backed away and ran. The one he kicked was limp against the wall but he saw as he slowly got up.

"Who the hell are you…?" The man vision cleared and he saw as his eyes went wide. "You…you!" Jiraiya motioned forward. Pulling his leg back Jiraiya gave the man a kick into the side of his stomach, he watched as he choked and Jiraiya landed another kick and another and another…

"Stop!" A voice from behind begged him, Jiraiya turned around reading himself to tell the person to leave but to only gasped back towards the named person, the blond haired child. "Just stop…" He whispered pathetically.

"Kid, aren't you mad at what this man was doing to you?" He questioned. He stopped to put his full attention on him, the boy looked down ashamed, but at what? He questioned.

"Yeah, but…if you just beat up every body that caused harm to you…well then you would have a lot of people to beat up." Jiraiya swore that he always heard that from someone before.

"I mean you would also have to beat up all the people that went running away, wouldn't you?" The boy questioned as he held his oddly misshaped arm, he guessed sadly that he must have twisted it pretty badly.

"I guess your right, still…" One last kick was given to the man lying before them; he saw the child cringe and then back slowly away from him.

"No need to be afraid, I'm a friend…" He told him as smoothly as he could. The boy with the blond lank hair eyed him; Jiraiya did the same but for an entirely different reason. His eyes traveled up and down the boy to see all the wounds he had gotten.

His right side of his face was swelling, making him look like he had a huge lump on the side of his face. Blood slowly trailed down his forehead and he was holding his arm weird, like he thought of before, he must have injured it really badly. He saw the dirty and ripped clothes he had; the filth he must have been around, the kid looked like he hadn't had a bath in days. There was also the fact that he was so frail looking, he questioned to himself when the last time he ate.

He felt that sudden furious hate and looked back toward the man who lay limp and maybe dead behind him. "Filth, harming an innocent child…" He murmured as he headed for the child he heard a tiny voice from behind, but it was so strong and angry that he question to whom was talking to him.

"He is no…innocent…he is a demon, he deserves to…" Jiraiya wouldn't let him finished because he gave him one good kick to the head, if that didn't kill him he did not know what could. Jiraiya turned to look at the boy again to see his eyes wide and full of tears.

"Demon..?" He question and Jiraiya flinched. "Why do…why do they all keep on calling me…_that_?" Looking up towards Jiraiya with such a look of being so utterly lost, Jiraiya didn't know what to say. He looked at him like he had all the answers when…he didn't.

"Naruto…" He murmured sadly, the boy known as Naruto face flash with surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's been a long time, my prince." He slightly bowed before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder to only see him flinch.

"Don't call me that! I'm not that, I'm not that!" He cried pushing himself away from him.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya whispered as he raised his hand into the light to see wet blood along it.

"Tell me who are you? How do you know my name, why do you call me prince? I'm nothing you hear, I'm…"

"Naruto, I knew your father…" Jiraiya tried to coax toward him, now afraid because of the blood that was on his hand.

"My father…?" He murmured now slightly swaying.

"Yes, I am a dear old friend of your father, now Naruto, prince…" Jiraiya regretted calling him prince as he saw rage go across his eyes.

"I'm not a…" He raised his voice slowly while pointing at him.

"Prince…" He whispered before he fell forward, from the blood lost. Jiraiya managed to get to him in time to catch him. Jiraiya grunted and then turned his attention to where he suffered.

All along his back were rips and tear revealing behind his shirt the cut flesh, he saw the broken glass wedge into his skin and he could only grimace as he tried to not touch them as he carried him away. Rushing back to his carriage he prayed to god that he was in time…

Done.

And it's a cliffhanger! O.O Never had one of those before…well actually… Never mind that and review now, see press that little purple button below…yes…yes…

See you in a week time.


End file.
